


The Discovery

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Hotch stared back at her impassively. “No. I will not end my relationship with Doctor Reid. I will admit that much of my personal identity is wrapped up in my job, but if I am forced to choose between the FBI and Spencer, I choose Spencer.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I hope everyone had a good holiday season. :) I never did finish any of the slippers I was crocheting for my mom. Hoping to continue posting on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I'm still working on the Ali & Jack as adults chaptered story. I'm working on some other stories including a genderfluid Spencer story, a ghost Haley story, a Rossi's a daddy story, an Alpha/Omega story, plus several other ideas that are still developing. :D 
> 
> And if you'll allow me to get sappy and emotional for a moment, I also have to say thank you to everyone who leaves comments and gives me kudos. Until I started posting this story series, which I never intended to balloon to 50+ ideas, writer's block and I were BFFs. Several years ago, I lost my voice when it came to writing and no matter how much I've tried and struggled, I couldn't find it again. But between your encouragement and [dangitpeeta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dangitpeeta) allowing me to pick her brain and use her as a human sounding board, I've found my voice again. You've all helped me remember how much I love writing and how much I want to see a book I wrote on the shelves in a bookstore or library. So thank you. You guys are the best.  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> PS: Go check out [Mirrorball](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4496208). It's dangitpeeta's Hunger Games meets Dancing with the Stars story. Tell her how amazing she and the story is and that she needs to hurry up and write. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them.
> 
> A/N: I couldn't find a canon last name for Spencer's sponsor but it seems like Evans is used a lot in fanfic so I'm using it. Hopefully I'm not stepping on any toes by doing so.

****

Hotch hurried up the stairs to hopefully answer the ringing phone in his office before it went to voicemail. He snatched it mid-ring. “Hotchner.”

 

“Agent Hotchner, come to my office. Immediately.” Strauss’s voice was harsh, and she hung up before he could respond.

 

He slowly lowered the receiver to the cradle before going to Dave’s office. “I’m being called to Strauss’ office. I’m fairly certain I know why. I don’t know what the outcome will be, though.”

 

“Good luck. If you need me for anything, shout,” his friend said sincerely.

 

Hotch nodded and made his way to the Section Chief’s office. “Ma'am?” He peered into the open door.

 

She pointed to a chair. “Have a seat.” She watched him cross to the seat and sit. “As you know, I’ve been attending a conference the last three days for high-ranking law enforcement. One of the police chiefs there was Malory Standish. She spoke very highly of you and the BAU.”

 

“I remember her. Police Chief of Whitewater Falls. We were there in March. She’s a good police chief and a very nice woman. She called me a couple weeks after we got back to check on me. That was the case where I was shot in the shoulder,” Hotch said. His mind raced over everything that had happened during that case. It was possible that the Police Chief or one of the other local officers had realized that he and Spencer were a couple. Their careful attention to their public personas had been blown to hell after he had been shot. They’d even kissed after embracing for several minutes at the warehouse after the arrest. “I’ll be sure to pass her praise onto the team.”

 

Strauss made a brief humming noise. “She asked a rather interesting question. She asked me if you and Doctor Reid were still together. Apparently, you two make a very adorable couple and she was worried that the stress of you being shot would damage your relationship.”

 

“Ah.” Hotch stared at Strauss. If she was wanting answers, she would have to ask the questions. He refused to volunteer any information.

 

“Are you and Doctor Reid involved in a personal relationship?” She finally asked.

 

“Yes.” He watched her fingers turn white as she clenched her pen.

 

“How long?” She spit out.

 

“Since the middle July of last year. I’m sure that if you ask Reid he can tell you the exact time, down to the minute, possibly even second, that we’ve been together.” He made a mental note to ask his lover later to see how exact the genius was about remembering the length of their relationship.

 

She narrowed her eyes slightly. “It is against the policies of the Bureau to have a relationship with a subordinate. Will you end the relationship immediately so I do not have to discipline either of you?”

 

“No,” Hotch responded.

 

“No?” she stared at him flabbergasted.

 

Hotch stared back at her impassively. “No. I will not end my relationship with Doctor Reid. I will admit that much of my personal identity is wrapped up in my job, but if I am forced to choose between the FBI and Spencer, I choose Spencer.”

 

“I regret that you have forced my hand in this then.” She picked up the phone and dialed the extension for the assistant director. “John?  It’s Erin. Agent Hotchner admits to the relationship… Yes, Sir, he’s in my office now… Yes, Sir.” She hung up. “The assistant director is coming to deal with this.”

 

Hotch nodded mutely and stared at a spot on the wall behind Strauss’ shoulder. He kept his face neutral when she started fidgeting, only looking away when the Assistant Director John Evans walked in. “Agent Hotchner, it’s unfortunate that we find ourselves in these circumstances.”

 

“Sir.” Hotch stood to shook the offered hand. He sat down again when he was gestured to by the AD.

 

John turned the second visitor’s chair towards Hotch and sat on the edge. “Hotch... May I call you Hotch?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Hotch nodded.

 

“Hotch, am I correct in saying that you entered into a personal relationship with a subordinate knowing that it could end your career?” John leaned towards him, blocking Strauss out of the conversation with his body language.

 

Hotch nodded again. “Yes, Sir. I decided that being happy with Doctor Reid was worth the risk.”

 

“You’re a damned good agent; I’d hate to lose you. What would you do if you were me?” He ignored the sound of protest from Strauss.

 

“I would look at the statistics for case closures. Was there a discernible change after the start of the relationship, in particular a negative one? If there was a negative change but both agents had clean records, I would force one to transfer. If there were no change, I would make another agent the supervisor of the subordinate and allow them to continue to work together,” Hotch said. He had his suspicions why the AD seemed willing to give him a chance to keep his position, but he refused to voice those suspicions in the presence of Strauss..

 

John nodded. “That sounds very reasonable. You have a technical analyst on your team?” When Hotch nodded, he smiled. “Good. Call them and request they run the reports. Closure rates in the two years prior to the relationship and closure rates since you started dating Doctor Reid. The quicker the better.”

 

Hotch nodded and pulled out his cell phone to relay the request to Garcia. He handed it over to John after the email containing the reports arrived. “Miss Garcia makes quick work.” John smiled.

 

“Yes, Sir. I suspect that she may have been tracking those statistics anyways. In case this day ever came. But she is very, very good at her job.”

 

“Your team knows about the relationship? Have any of them expressed a problem with it?” John looked at the report.

 

“The entire team knew within two months of the start of the relationship. Agent Morgan is the only team member who ever questioned us. It was from a brotherly loyalty to Reid. Once he was confident that the relationship was serious and happy, he never stated any discomfort with it.” Hotch nodded.

 

John nodded. “Your team’s closure rates have actually risen since the start of your relationship.” He passed Hotch’s phone back to Hotch. “I’m willing to give your solution a try. Agent Morgan can take over Doctor Reid’s reviews and act as an interceptor in the field if any of your team member’s feel that you’re making a compromised decision. We’ll try that for 90 days and then revisit the situation. I expect a continued discretion in your behavior while on the duty. Since you knowingly violated the Bureau’s policy on fraternization, I do have to do something. Effective immediately, you’re on a two-week unpaid suspension. Agent Morgan will act as Unit Chief and team leader until you return.”

 

“Understood, Sir. Thank you for allowing me to remain in my position, even if it’s temporary,” Hotch said. 

 

John stood with him and extended a hand to him again. “Your team is the best. It would be a shame to break it up because two of the members found happiness.” 

 

Hotch turned to Strauss after the AD left the office. “I need to return to my office to collect some personal items then I’ll be on my way. Have a good day, Ma'am.” He hurried back to the BAU.

 

The other members of his team were all standing by the door. “Well?” Reid stepped out of the circle of his team.

 

“Morgan, Reid.” He gestured for them to follow him. “I want to get out of the building before Strauss sics security on me. She has no reason to, but she’s livid. The AD stopped Strauss from firing me. She looks like she swallowed a container of rusty nails.” He looked at Reid as they reached the office. “Morgan’s your supervisor now and has the authority to overrule my decisions in the field when it pertains to you if he believes I’m compromised. We’ll try that for 90 days then Evans will make a permanent decision. I’m on a two-week suspension for knowingly breaking the rules.”

 

“You’re okay with that?” Reid watched him.

 

“Neither of us are transferred or fired. The team stays together. I can find something to do to keep myself occupied for the next two weeks.” Hotch grabbed his go bag. No point leaving it at the office if he wouldn’t be there. “Keep your head down. Strauss is going to be focused on you now and looking for any reason to discipline you or even fire you outright. Do not give her one.”

 

The young man nodded. “I know. I won’t.”

 

Hotch turned to Morgan. “You’re acting until I’m back. Don’t be surprised if she goes after the team.”

 

“I got it covered, man. I’ll take care of everything. Try to relax while you’re out.” Morgan nodded.

 

“Thanks. I’m getting out of here now.” Hotch glanced around the office to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything.

 

Reid grabbed the older man’s hand and squeezed it as he passed. “I’ll bring dinner over if we don’t get a case.”

 

Hotch smiled slightly and nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will actually be able to pick up my son from school today.”


End file.
